


Can't

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: Flight Log Departure [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Flight Log Departure, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, So much fluff istg, can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jinyoung is the strict disciplinarian captain...until he meets Youngjae and he just can't. </p><p>Inspired by Track 2 of Flight Log Departure, Can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't

**Author's Note:**

> So me and the super-amazing [ ultravioletrainbows ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravioletrainbows/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows) have basically decided to collaborate and write one fic for each track on the album, Flight Log: Departure.   
> They are all going to be 2young because 2young is definitely our underappreciated OTP.   
> We hope y'all enjoy

Park Jinyoung has always been somewhat of an exception. In kindergarten, when all the other kids liked to roughhouse and always ended up with grass stains and dirt on their clothes his white shirt and shorts would always stay pristine. He somehow managed to find the line between having fun and staying clean, a rare feat for a 5 year old.

In junior high, while everyone was finding their rebellious side, Jinyoung stuck to the rules so firmly and devotedly it, it wouldn’t be odd if anyone thought the tattered, smelly brown rule book was his Bible.

So in high school, it didn’t come as shock to anyone when he was appointed as the disciplinary captain in his first year.  Despite the controversial decision,(the honour of disciplinary captain was traditionally reserved for a senior) no one protested because everyone knew that there could not have been a better choice for the post.

Part of what made Jinyoung such a good disciplinary head was not, as one would expect, his love for the rules, though that did certainly contribute; it was his fairness. Whether friend or foe, Jinyoung’s punishments were always equal and fair. For example, when Im Jaebum (Jinyoung’s best friend since birth) had the audacity to come to school with his silver piercings, Jinyoung had wasted no time in yanking them off Jaebum’s ears (leaving the elder’s ears considerably red for the rest of the day) and assigning the elder cleaning duty for a week.

No one ever doubted Jinyoung’s ability to be neutral, including Jinyoung himself. In fact it was one things he prided himself, that and his butt because come on, his peach was basically a national treasure.

But then Jinyoung met Choi Youngjae...

**

It was the first day of school, or as Jinyoung liked to call it _hunting day._ It was his second year as head of the disciplinary committee and he had gotten even harsher, if that was possible. He knew lots of freshmen assumed that rules would be lax on the first day and Jinyoung was out to prove those kids wrong.

He glanced at his watch, opening ceremony had started 5 minutes ago but Jinyoung was still out on the prowl, in case of any late students. His eyes roved over the surroundings. He smiled to himself as he noticed the lack of people around him. Maybe this year’s freshmen would be a good bunch, he thought to himself happily.

Suddenly his happy thoughts were broken by a shriek of surprise. Jinyoung looked down to see a boy at his feet that had presumably tripped over his own feet.

The latecomer got up quickly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Um, could you tell me where the auditorium for the freshmen orientation is?” he asked tentatively.

Jinyoung took in the boy in front of him. His hair was dishevelled, he was missing a tie and his pants were rolled up revealing his socks that were a) mismatched and b) not school regulation and this was all at first glance, god knew how many rules this guy was breaking (was that eyeliner on the side of his eye?) Ideally, this guy was Jinyoung’s perfect prey and would have easily eaten up half of his default book, but something about those eyes, trusting and open as if Jinyoung was his salvation made the harsh captain stop.

“It’s over there.” He said pointing in the direction of the auditorium. “But before you go unroll your pants and..” he added, taking off his tie and putting it on the younger carefully, his finger’s brushing the boy’s neck making them both freeze.

“What about you?” Youngjae asked softly, afraid to break the moment.

Jinyoung pulled away, “Don’t worry I have an extra one.” He said, turning away quickly so that Youngjae wouldn’t see the blush on his face.

Only once he was back in the committee room, extra tie adorned, did his actions sink in.

 _‘What just happened?’_ Jinyoung thought to himself, horrified.

**

After that day, Jinyoung encountered Youngjae plenty of times, whether the younger was running late to class. (Jinyoung would usually let him go through the restricted hallways to reach faster and convince himself that being late wasn’t _that_ bad to warrant a default.) or he was missing something that Jinyoung always magically had an extra of. (He would rather die than tell anyone that he purposefully kept an extra, extra everything, just in case Youngjae needed it.)

But by far, Jinyoung’s favourite place to see Youngjae was in the music room. (In his defence, even before he had met Youngjae the music room was one of his favourite places in the world.)

Part of why he liked encountering Youngjae in the music room was because he never had to break any rules when he encountered Youngjae there. But also, within a week of hearing it for the first time, Youngjae’s voice had quickly become one of Jinyoung’s favourite things to listen to.

“Hyung, how was that?” Youngjae asked, looking up from the piano at Jinyoung expectantly, breaking the elder’s train of thought.

If it was anyone else, Jinyoung would have honestly confesed that he hadn’t been paying attention and therefore would not be able to provide an accurate comment. But when it came to Youngjae, Jinyoung couldn’t.

“It was wonderful, as always. Your voice is so captivating” He said with a smile.

And the blinding smile he got in return from Youngjae for his white lie made it more than worth it.

******

Youngjae got off stage. His hands were shivering. He had just performed solo for the music club’s Christmas concert in front of the whole school. Despite his initial reluctance, Jaebum had insisted on it. In the background he could hear Jackson and Mark performing on stage.

“Youngjae-sshi, you sing so well. I really couldn’t believe it. It was so cool.” A senior said coming up to Youngjae with a bright smile and a hearty pat on the back.

“Thanks” Youngjae said with a grateful smile. He walked to the coolers, washing his face under the stream of cold water. He was sure he was going to mess up and disappoint everyone, including Jinyoung but he hadn’t been prepared for the scenario in which he didn’t mess up and everything had gone smoothly. He blushed as he remembered the half-hug Jinyoung had given him just before he got on stage, the warmth of the hug staying with him throughout his performance. Even now,he could feel the tingles where Jinyoung’s skin had met his.

Shaking his head out of embarrassment, he made his way back into the audience. Jinyoung and Jackson were setting up for their performance.

He watched as Jinyoung tested the mic, the harsh spotlight doing nothing to take away from his beauty. Ever since he had found out that Jinyoung was gay and single (Jaebum had randomly said it one day while both of them were practicing and then the elder had looked at Youngjae wth one of his knowing looks that made Youngjae scared but also left him in awe at the power of the leader’s intuition.)

Then Jinyoung started to sing and all coherent thoughts left Youngjae’s brain.  Youngjae took in the image of Jinyoung singing, no performing, his eyes communicating with the audience, his light smile almost teasing. At the chorus, Jinyoung suddenly turned and Youngjae swore their eyes met and Jinyoung was looking at him as he was singing.

 _naneun motagesseo neomu apa_  
yeori naneun geot do aninde eolguri ppalgaejyeo  
deoneun motagesseo sasil naneun  
ni apeseoneun geunyang namjaro seogo sipeo  
ireon narado gwaenchantamyeon   
modu beorigo nege galge  
neomu apa yeori naneun geot do aninde  
eolguri ppalgaejyeo

The idea that Jinyoung was singing those lines to him made Youngjae’s heart beat a thousand times faster. He made up his mind to ask the elder after his performance.

 _What if he says he was, what then?_ He asked himself, the very thought short-circuiting his brain. After the performance, Youngjae made his way to the stage to see Jinyoung. As he neared the stage, he noticed a group of girls chatting loudly.

“Jinyoung oppa was totally looking at me.” One claimed boastfully.

“No, I swear he was looking straight at me.” Another argued.

“No me” a third, proteseted.

Youngjae felt his throat go dry.

 _‘It must have just been my imagination’_ he reasoned, feeling disappointment flood through at the thought.  

******

“So you and Jinyoung, huh?” Jaebum asked as he tuned his guitar.

“Is this the part where you’re going to tell me it’s a bad idea?” Jinyoung asked, almost defiantly.

Jaebum shrugged “Don’t hurt him okay. You may be my best friend but I’ll still kick your butt.”

Jinyoung’s jaw dropped open “Are you actually saying ‘go for it’?” he asked, surprise evident in his voice. In all of Jinyoung’s previous romantic conquests, Jaebum had always warned him against it.”

Jaebum shrugged “You’re going to do whatever you want anyway.” He pointed out. “Plus Youngjae clearly likes you back, so it’s eventually going to happen anyway.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened “Wait, why do you think he likes me back?” he sputtered out.

Jaebum rolled his eyes at his best friend’s obliviousness to his own matters. But before he could open his mouth, Youngjae burst into the room.

“Jinyoung-hyung, I need to talk to you.” He said, hands on knees, panting heavily.His eyes widened as he noticed Jaebum next to Jinyoung.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “I’ll just let myself out.” He said with a sigh, waving off Youngjae’s grateful smile.

“Jinyoung-hyung” Youngjae started, gaining his ability to speak again.

Jinyoung looked at Youngjae expectantly. _‘Could this be the start of a confession’_ his brain supplied. After all Jaebum’s intuition was rarely wrong and this did look like the start of a stereotypical confession.

“You’re apparently the strictest disciplinarian captain.” Youngjae burst out.

Jinyoung looked at the younger, eyebrow raised. Why was Youngjae spouting the obvious.

“I’ve forgotten my tie every other day, I’m usually always late to class and I didn’t even know we had school regulation socks till someone told me today about how _you_ gave them a default for not wearing them.” Youngjae started to rant. “Why aren’t you giving me defaults?” he asked, voice accusatory.

Jinyoung flared up at the accusatory tone. “I can’t” he burst out, surprising both himself and Youngjae.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Youngjae demanded, not backing down.

“When you look at me, all embarrassed and flushed, I can barely find it in myself not to squeal out loud. Where am I supposed to find the strength to give you a default. Or when you get all embarrassed or fired up or just excited, all I want to do is kiss you...” Jinyoung stopped mid-rant, realising what he had just said.

Both him and Youngjae looked at each other in shock until Youngjae broke the silence.

His voice was so soft, barely a whisper but Jinyoung clearly heard him as he said “Then do it”

That was all it took for Jinyoung to surge forward and cover Youngjae’s lips with his own, smiling as Youngjae pressed back just as eagerly.

Outside the door, Jaebum pulled back quickly, cringing. He had expected something a little more kid-friendly. Maybe burning his eyes would get rid of the image, he figured, seriously considering where he could find a lighter on campus.

******

If anyone popped their head into the discipline committee room and saw Jinyoung his head buried in paperwork they would assume that he was hard at work, as always. No one, including Jaebum would be able to guess that the dark-haired captain wasn’t even registering the words and was completely lost in the thoughts of his first date with Youngjae, that had taken place over the weekend. The thought of Youngjae’s soft lips pressing against his still made Jinyoung turn tomato red.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Youngjae popped his head in, breaking Jinyoung’s train of thought “Hyung, can you come out here for a moment?” he called out, making sure that both his legs are behind the line separating the committee room. Jinyoung was very particular about non-members entering the committee room. (There were some rules he wasn’t willing to break, even for Youngjae.)

“I’m not wearing my tie.” Youngjae pointed out, once Jinyoung was in the hallway.

Jinyoung turned around “I have my extra one in my drawer, just hold on.” He called out.

“No” Youngjae said defiantly “Give me a default.”

“No, it’s okay. Just take the extra tie.” Jinyoung said with a shrug tossing Youngjae the tie.

“No, give me a default.” Youngjae said determinedly, cheeks flushed.

“Is this some kink of yours?” Jinyoung asked, eyebrow raised, an amused smirk on his face.

Youngjae turned 100 shades darker “No” he sputtered. “It’s just that, it’ really unfair that I’m always exempted from defaults, you know.” He explained.

“Consider it a priviliege of being my boyfriend.” Jinyoung said, smirk widening at the way Youngjae blushed even harder at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“I..I..” Youngjae sputtered, embarrassed, trying to form a coherent sentence.

And if Jinyoung breaks Rule #54 (No kissing in the hallways) a few times, he blames Youngjae.

When it comes to Choi Youngjae, Jinyoung just can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
